Accident
by yankeegal13
Summary: After an accident in the defense office, how will the rest of the team deal with the matter. First three chapters deal with chapters 7 and 8 of ladder vs stepladder.
1. Chapter 1

**Before checking out this story, this is one of two stories inspired by a story I wrote please check out both stories before proceeding with this one. Inspired by chapter 7 and 8 of ladder vs step ladder.**

Athena was alone in the defense office, Mr Wright and Apollo were taking on a case and had to go to the detention center to meet a client for a case taking place later that day and Athena was left alone in the office. After cleaning up a majority of the office, Athena found some old files from previous cases and was looking for something to put them up on the shelves, behind Apollo's desk was the ladder she could use to put the files up on the higher shelves. What Athena didn't realize was it was a bit unsteady but Athena proceeded to us it anyway. While Athena was putting files on the bookshelf, Miles Edgeworth came in asking if Mr Wright was in the office. Athena said, "Its just me and widget". Edgeworth asked Athena, "where did you get the ladder from". Athena said, "Its actually a stepladder, and I bought it recently to use when putting old material on high shelves. Edgeworth did not proceed with the argument. When Athena was almost done with the files, she asked Edgeworth, can you pass the remaining files over to me please, this stepladder is loose in some areas and I'm afraid to step on them." Edgeworth then asked, "why are you standing on a loose ladder, it's dangerous you could get seriously hurt." Athena then said, "It's a stepladder and I'm used to standing on stuff like this loose or not loose." Edgeworth handed the rest of the files over to Athena, when Athena was done putting the files back on the shelf, she accidentally stepped on one of the loose boards she was talking about and the loose board ended up cutting her leg open. Edgeworth asked Athena are you okay. Athena said, "I don't think so, my leg is bleeding and I think my ankle is broken." Edgeworth carried Athena over to the couch to check on her leg and he realized Athena was bleeding badly. Edgeworth said to Athena, "I'm sorry Athena but you need to get to the hospital. I'll just call gumshoe to get a wheelchair to get you downstairs and I'll drive you to the hospital." After making the call to gumshoe, Edgeworth filled out an incident report and wrote a letter to Phoenix and Apollo detailing everything that happened. When he was finished with both things, the wheelchair was waiting outside the office door and Edgeworth put Athena in the wheelchair and got her downstairs into his car to get Athena to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth sped up as fast as possible to get Athena to a hospital. When they got to the hospital, Athena was placed on a gurney and put into a patient room immediately. After a few minutes Athena had enough composure to pay attention to her surroundings, she realized she was in a green hospital gown. Eventually Edgeworth came into the room and he asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said, "I'm still in a lot of pain but I'm getting some relief now." Edgeworth then said to Athena, "Just try to relax now the doctor will come shortly." Right after that, a doctor came in and asked, "Which one of you is Athena Cykes." Athena said, that would be me. The doctor then asked Athena about what happened, "I was putting files away at the office and shortly after I finished putting them away, I fell off something I was standing on and it cut my leg open, I also hurt my ankle in the process." Before the doctor talked, Athena asked, "Is it possible for me to get a tetanus shot while I'm at it." The doctor said, "Ms cykes, we normally do tetanus shots for patients with your type of injury but if you want one we can do it as part of the treatment just let us know when you are ready for it."

After the conversation took place, the doctor took Athena into an X-ray room where they had a specialty X-ray machine that checks for internal injuries and broken bones, and the doctor saw how bad Athenas leg was bleeding, but he also saw the extent of Athenas ankle. After taking a picture, the doctor took Athena back to her assigned room to get some rest. About an hour later, Athena woke up and she realized she had stitches on her affected leg, suddenly the doctor came in with the results of the X-ray. The doctor said to Athena and Edgeworth, "After looking closely at the X-ray, I found two broken bones in the ankle area, I'm sorry Ms Cykes but we have to get you fitted into a cast for a few weeks to stabilize your ankle." The doctor then said to Athena, "Since you also requested a tetanus shot, I'll get your tetanus shot ready as well." Athena said in a weak voice, thank you doctor. After a few minutes, the doctor came back with a needle to give Athena her tetanus shot, after getting her tetanus shot, the doctor also came back with some white tape to put on Athenas ankle to make it easier to put a cast on her broken ankle. After a few minutes, the doctor came back with some bright color padding, the padding was put on Athenas ankle. Athena then cried out in pain, Edgeworth said to Athena, "Athena it's okay, it will be all over soon." The doctor than said, "All done, that wasn't so hard, was it". Athena said, "It was okay, sorry for the crying in there, I was having some ankle pain." The doctor then told Athena, "it's okay, it's a common reaction I get with my patients, but if it easier, I'll write a prescription for a pain reliever you can take in the meantime, it's also important you take the rest of the day off from work to rest your injury."

After receiving her treatment, Athena asked Edgeworth, "Can you call the office on my behalf to tell them what is going on." Edgeworth said, "Yes I will, I'll call them right now since you have received enough treatment that I can tell them." When Edgeworth called Athenas office, the phone picked up, on the other end of the phone was Athenas boss and coworker. Apollo said, " I read the note you left earlier, is everything okay." Edgeworth said to Apollo and Phoenix, "Athena requested me to call you guys on her behalf, she is in some pain right now and she requested me to let you guys know on her behalf." Just then Phoenix got on the line, he asked Edgeworth what was going on. Edgeworth then said, "Athena broke two bones in her left ankle and also got stitches on the same leg." Phoenix then asked Edgeworth, "how many stitches did Athena need to close her leg." Edgeworth said, "the gash was deep but she only needed eight stitches but her ankle started acting up during treatment so the doctor is getting a pain reliever for her to take in the meantime and she also has to rest the rest of the day so don't expect her to come in today." Phoenix asked, "Do you want me to call the prosecutor office to know what is going on, I know Simon is going to want to know." Edgeworth said, "You have my permission to call them, I should get going, the doctor who cared for Athena should be back soon."

About ten minutes later, the doctor came back with some crutches for Athena as well as a prescription for the pain reliever he prescribed her. The doctor said, "Do you want something to eat or drink, afterwards you can check out at your own convenience." Athena said, "Can I have some juice please." After a few minutes, the nurse came in with some apple juice for Athena, when Athena finished her juice she checked out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Before heading to the hospital, Edgeworth wrote a note to Apollo and Phoenix. Apollo and Phoenix were out of the office taking care of a court case and Trucy was out of the office, so Edgeworth left a note on Apollos desk, the contents of the note read.

To Mr Wright and Apollo,

Athena had a freak accident with the ladder she was standing on while putting files away, by the time either of you read this she will have been rushed to the hospital to get treatment for the injury. There is going to be some blood on it from when she fell. I had checked her before taking her to the hospital, I will give you guys any updates when treatment is given. I also filled out a report detailing what happened that you can give at your earliest convenience. I'm on my way to take Athena to the hospital. Be sure to let me know when you read this note and I'll talk to you later. Sincerely, Miles Edgeworth.

 **Meanwhile**

At the trial, Phoenix and Apollo were taking on a case where Simon Blackquill was prosecuting, the case went on for over an hour after the accident occurred, they were unaware there was anything going on in the office. After the trial ended and a verdict was reached, the two of them went back to the office. When they got back to the office, they noticed something unusual. Apollo said," I don't see Athena anywhere, I hope nothing happened to her." Phoenix said to Apollo, "I'm sure she is fine wherever she is." Just then Apollo noticed a note on his desk, it was a note from Mr Edgeworth, he looked at the note carefully and Apollo noticed something in the note that concerned him so he showed the note to Phoenix. Phoenix looked at what concerned Apollo about the note. When they read the note together, Phoenix said, "Athena was rushed to the hospital, what happened." Apollo said, "According to the note, it said she cut her leg on something and was bleeding on her leg, maybe she was taken there as a precaution." Phoenix also noticed in the note about an incident report and to take it when it is at our earliest convenience. Just then Trucy came back in, Phoenix asked Trucy, "Trucy sweetie, can you take this note and the incident report to the front desk." Trucy said, "Sure daddy." Before getting back to work, Apollo noticed the ladder behind his desk; he said, "So that must have been what Athena hurt her leg on, Mr Wright come quick." Phoenix said, "What is it Apollo." Apollo said, "I think this is what Athena cut her leg on and fell off of." Phoenix said, "You know what, I think you're right."

After a while, Phoenix and Apollo got back to doing work around the office, suddenly Apollo heard the phone ring, he answered the phone, Phoenix came up to him while Apollo was on the phone, on the phone was Miles Edgeworth. Apollo said to Mr Edgeworth, "Hi Mr Edgeworth, I got the note you left on my desk." Edgeworth said, "Apollo you don't need to call me that, remember I am a childhood friend of Mr Wright so you can call me by my first name." Apollo said, "Sorry I didn't know about it." Edgeworth said, "Its not a problem, anyway I left you guys a note and I was going to tell you any updates on Athena whenever I got any." Phoenix asked, "Can you let us know how Athena is doing." Edgeworth said, "She has a deep gash on her left leg and a broken ankle, she had ankle pain while getting a cast put on her ankle and the doctor prescribed her a pain reliever to take in the meantime." Phoenix said, "She must have been in quite some pain if that was the case." Edgeworth then said, "She is still in a lot of pain, in fact the doctor said she has to take off the rest of the day." Apollo asked Edgeworth, "Do you want us to do anything for you." Edgeworth said, "Can you call the prosecutor office to let them know that I'm gonna be delayed at least a few hours and to give me Athenas address, I'll take her home once she is released, she is still waiting to be released." Apollo then said, I'll make sure to check on her later."

After getting off the phone, Apollo decided to call the prosecutors office, when Apollo called the prosecutor office, it was picked up by Simon Blackquill. Simon asked, "Justice-dono, why are you calling at this time, I'm in the middle of looking at cases." Apollo said to Simon, "I just got off the phone with Mr Edgeworth, he said he would be delayed a few more hours." Simon said, "Is something wrong with him." Apollo said, "Mr Edgeworth is fine Simon, but he was accompanying someone who needed medical treatment." Suddenly Phoenix wanted to talk on the phone, Simon asked, "Justice-Dono said someone needed medical treatment, who needed medical treatment." Phoenix said to Simon, "It was Athena, she had a fall in our office while we were in court and Edgeworth rushed her to the hospital." Simon then said, "I'll rush to see her right now." Phoenix said, "Simon, that will not be necessary right now, Edgeworth said she will be released soon so give her a few hours to get home." Simon then said to Phoenix, "Thanks Wright-Dono and if you don't mind, let mr Edgeworth know I'll check on Athena later on."

When the two of them got off the phone, Apollo got back to looking at paperwork and he noticed a few small cases, one of them was an arson case, Phoenix was finishing up some of the remaining tasks Athena was not able to finish before she got hurt and Apollo said to him, "I'm interested in taking on this arson case tomorrow so that you can help out Athena." Phoenix said to Apollo, "Athena may come in tomorrow if she feels up to it, but I'm okay if you want to take on the case, I'll let the courts know that you are interested, I'll just tell the courts to keep a wheelchair on hand in case it's needed." Apollo was concerned what Mr Wright meant. Phoenix said, "Apollo, the wheelchair is open in case Athena needs it, remember she has a gash on her leg and a broken ankle and she could use it until she recovers, but we can check on Athena later on if you want." Apollo then said, "Why don't we close up early today and go check on her, I can let her know about the arson case, if Athena is up to assisting, we can request a wheelchair a few hours before court starts so she can use it if needed." After Apollo and Phoenix finished up for the day they decided to close the office a few hours early to check on Athena.


	4. Chapter 4

After Athena got home from the pharmacy, she decided to take a pretty long nap. Her nap was interrupted by a knock on the door, so Athena picked up her crutches, put on a bathrobe and answered the door to realize it was her boss and coworker. After letting the two of them in, Athena asked," What are you two doing here." Phoenix said, "We wanted to check on you, to see how you were doing." Athena said, "I'm still a little bit sore, I tried taking a nap earlier hoping it would help, but I'm still in some pain." Apollo said, "Its no problem, that's just your body's response to injury." Athena thought, " That must be why the doctor prescribed the pain reliever." Just then Phoenix asked, "How long did the doctor say you need to come back." Athena said, "I can get the stitches off next week, but I'm gonna do it with my main doctor, I already called my main doctor, I'll have an appointment next Tuesday." Just then Apollo noticed the cast on Athenas ankle and asked her, "How long do you need to wear the cast for." Athena said, "At least 3-4 weeks, after that the doctor will decide what to do." Phoenix then decided to try to make Athena comfortable so he decided to help Athena walk to her couch to put some lotion on her stitches so Athena did not have to scratch at them.

After Athena got the lotion on, Widget blurted out,"time for your meds." So Apollo went to Athenas medicine cabinet to get the pain reliever while Phoenix got a glass of water for Athena to take her medication. When both got back, Athena took her pain medication and water and swallowed both. After Athena took her medication, Apollo asked Athena, "Did you get any visitors earlier." Athena said, "Simon and Klavier both stopped by earlier. Simon helped me make dinner earlier in case I had company, and Klavier came over with some of my favorite treats and some sunflowers." Apollo then asked, "What about Junie, does she know yet." Athena said, "I haven't seen her in a few days, she still has a lot of things going on, but she did call earlier and she said she is mailing me a get well card."

After a few minutes, Athena asked, "is there anything going on at the office I need to know about." Apollo said, "I had to move the thing you fell on earlier to a back area until it can be repaired and Trucy stopped by on her break from school to bring the incident report to the main office." Phoenix also said, "There is a case tomorrow morning that Apollo opted to lead on, we wanted to ask if you were feeling well enough to help, but if it's too much for you right now, I can assist instead." Athena asked, "I'd love to assist, but you have to keep in mind, the doctor said no driving for at least three days so I need help getting to the courthouse." Phoenix got an idea, "what if I ask Ema to pick you up early tomorrow." Athena said, "Thats very thoughtful, thank you."

After a few minutes, Athenas kitchen oven went off, Athena asked for help opening the oven and inside the oven was a tub of meatloaf. Apollo asked, "Did Simon help you with this." Athena said, "yes he did, but not with the actual cooking." Apollo asked, "How did he help then." Athena said, "He helped me by getting any ingredients from areas I couldn't get to because of my injury, it hurts to bend over right now so he helped me get to areas that involve bending over." Athena then asked the two guys if they want to stay for dinner. Phoenix said, "I don't mind staying for dinner." Apollo said, "I would love to stay for dinner." After the three finished eating dinner, Phoenix and Apollo decided to leave. Before Phoenix left, he said to Athena, "Don't forget Ema will come by early tomorrow morning to pick you up for the courthouse." Athena said, " Ok boss, I'll be sure to get up early to watch for her." After that, Apollo and Phoenix went their seperate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole evening proved to be difficult for Athena, with her injury it was going to prove difficult to wear certain parts of her normal work clothes. She instead settled to wear her normal dress along with a pair of pink walking shoes along with some sweat pants to cover up her stitches. Showering proved to be more difficult so she settled in using elastic on the side of her shower while bringing her crutches into the shower and use a plastic bag.

The next morning, Athena woke up early as she promised her boss, she had some difficulty sleeping the night before because of the pain so she had to take the pain reliever when she woke up and she took it with her breakfast. When Athena finished her breakfast, she heard a knock on her door, it was Ema. Athena said to Ema, "Thanks for doing this on such short notice." Ema said, "Its no problem." Ema asked Athena, "How is the injury." Athena said, "It acted up a bit last night." Athena asked, "How did you find out about my injury." Ema said, "I found out from your coworker yesterday, when Apollo called the prosecutor office I was in the room when he called, Simon let me know shortly afterwards."

When the girls reached the courthouse, Athena needed some help getting out of Ema's car. Ema decided to get Athenas crutches. Mr Wright met the two inside the courthouse. Mr Wright told Athena," Apollo is running a bit late so it will give us time to discuss accommodations for in the courts and in the office, can you think of any accommodations you want to use in the meantime." Athena said, "The only things I can think of are to keep myself seated down in court instead of standing as well as use the couch when needed in the office to do paperwork on computer, also do any non strenuous work for a while." Mr Wright said, "We will see what we can do about that. Mr Wright then gave Athena some info about the day's case and told him who was prosecuting the case. Athena asked who was prosecuting today, Mr Wright said "Simon is prosecuting today, Klavier was supposed to but he had a doctors appointment so Simon is filling in for him."

After discussing some details about the case, Athena and her boss talked to the bailiff to discuss Athenas accommodations she would need in the meantime. After a few minutes, the three of them decided to settle on a chair Athena could sit on in the meantime. After getting the accommodation set, Apollo had arrived, Athena walked over to him on her crutches and asked him if he was ready. Apollo said, "I'm actually nervous, this case is a first for me." Athena said, "you'll be okay and I had to come early to meet Mr Wright in private before court started and I'll let you know if I need anything okay." Athena then unpacked her pack and told them she needed a few minutes to put her knee brace on her affected leg and then she would be ready to start.

After putting her knee brace, Athena went back to the courtroom to meet Apollo and went to her assigned chair on the assistant bench, before court started, Simon came up to her and asked, "How are you doing Cykes-Dono." Athena said, "I woke up a bit sore, I had to come in early to discuss some accommodations I would use in the meantime until I recovered." Simon then said, "very well, if you need help, let me know."

After court was finished for the day, Apollo said to Athena, "Are you feeling okay." Athena said, "I'm okay, just a bit tired." Apollo said, "Do you want me to get you home for a bit, I'll let Mr Wright know what's going on." Mr Wright then came in after trial proceedings ended for the day, he asked Athena, "Are you feeling all right Athena." Athena said, "I think the pain reliever wore off during the trial, I need to get home to take it real quick." Mr Wright then decided to get Athena back to her apartment for a few hours for her to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

After court ended for the day, Phoenix asked Ema if she could get Athena home to keep her company, and he would follow the two. Ema said, "That's ok with me." Shortly after that, Athena fell asleep in Emas car. When Ema stopped by Athenas apartment complex, Athena woke up and Ema said, "hey sleepyhead." After the two got to Athenas apartment, Ema picked up Athenas pain medication and got her a glass of water. Athena then asked, "What happened." Ema said, "Mr Wright and Apollo got concerned after the trial if you were okay, Apollo was sensing some discomfort." Athena then asked, "Why was he sensing discomfort though." Just then Phoenix entered the room, Ema opened the door to let him in since Athena was still slightly out of it. When Phoenix was in the room, Athena asked him, "Ema said that Apollo was sensing some discomfort in me at the trial, what was she talking about." Phoenix then talked to Athena, "Remember yesterday when I was in the middle of the trial and when I got back I found out you got injured, well sometimes injuries act up, and he thought your injury was acting up and he wanted to make sure you were okay." Athena then thought, "That is probably what you guys got concerned about." Phoenix said to Athena, "Athena, I've had my share of broken bones when I was younger, they take a while to heal, that is why I talked with you about it before the trial." Athena then said, "Maybe the pain from my ankle injury is too bad for me to be in a courthouse for a few days, can I just stick with officework in the meantime so I can rest the ankle more easily." Phoenix then said to Athena, "That is fine with me, in the meantime, just get some rest for the rest of the day. I'll ask Edgeworth to bring your car over so you can start driving in a few days." Phoenix then added, "I got an idea, I can give you the rest of today off and I'll let you do paperwork in the office tomorrow and I'll leave Ema here for a few hours to help you out till I can get off work, and Trucy can spend the night is that okay with you." Athena said, "That's a great idea." After the conversation, Phoenix left and Athena got out a pair of pajamas and a bathrobe so she could rest for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

After Phoenix left Athenas apartment, Athena was starting to realize he was right and she realized she did need some help for a few days. Later on that evening Trucy came to see Athena, school was out for her for the rest of the week and Athena asked Trucy if she wanted to spend the weekend. Trucy said, "I would love to spend the weekend, that is why I packed some extra clothes so that you had a companion with you until you go back to see your doctor." Athena then said to Trucy, "Thanks Trucy, my doctors appointment on Tuesday morning.

Over the next few days, Athena slowly got back into a normal routine, her pain tolerance was slowly increasing and she was going longer without her ankle bothering her but she still had to be careful and by the fourth day, she was finally well enough to drive to the office. She opted to carry a backpack filled with her pain medication, her knee brace and a few bottles of water on hand in case she needed them but she still had to use her crutches until at least Tuesday. When Athena got to the office, she was welcomed by Apollo, Apollo asked, "Hey Athena, how is your ankle." Athena said, "Its still a bit sore but I had a good day, but I'm still not ready to stand up long periods just yet." Apollo asked, "What is in the backpack." Athena said, "Just some stuff I need for the next few days and some extra clothes." Apollo handed Athena some paperwork of new cases that came in while Athena was home recuperating. Athena saw a few cases before getting distracted, so she asked Apollo, "how did the other case go that I was in for." Apollo said, "they postponed the arson case a few days, the defendant had an emergency that needed some attention and so they had to put the trial on hold until all matters are resolved plus I came up with a theory that needed more investigation and Mr Wright is investigating it right now." After a few minutes Athena decided to try to get up with the assistance of her crutches. Apollo asked Athena what she was getting up for. Athena said, "I'm gonna be on the crutches a while so I want to get used to walking with them, I haven't been doing enough walking the last few days, maybe I'll walk to eldoons to get some lunch to get used to them." Apollo then decided to leave a note for Mr Wright, the note read.

"Mr Wright,

Athena came in while you were out investigating and we looked at some of the paperwork of some trials and she wanted to walk to Eldoons to get used to walking on the crutches, let us know if you want anything from there, we may be back before you read this but if not here is a note explaining, Athena put the case files she wanted to take on on the side table near the couch while I put the ones I want to take on on my desk. We are out on a lunch break and Athena will have her backpack on her see you after our lunch break." Apollo.

After Apollo and Athena took a lunch break, Athena decided she wanted to get back to the office. As soon as she and Apollo were in the office again, Mr Wright came back in. Athena said, "hi boss, how was the investigating." Mr Wright said, "It went well actually, how was everything on your guys end." Athena said, I came in a bit late today but it's okay, but I do need to let you know I have a doctors appointment tomorrow to get the stitches off, but I did go over the cases earlier." Phoenix said, "What cases interest you Athena." Athena then showed the cases to Mr Wright that interested her, but she suddenly realized the trial dates on a couple of them and widget blurted, "bad timing." Mr Wright then asked," why did your device say that". Athena then said, "I forgot one of them was the day I have a doctors appointment so we have to put the trial on hold a few hours so I can get to my appointment. I'm well enough to drive myself but my doctor is a few blocks from the courthouse and I need to use crutches to get in and out." Phoenix then called the courthouse explaining the situation to them and the courts said,"We don't mind holding off for at least a few hours to accommodate for appointments, just make sure to let us know when we can start." After assessing the situation further, Athena, Apollo and Phoenix all got back to work for a few hours before they all headed their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Athena had a doctors appointment, she spent the night at the agency so she was closer to her appointment as the crutches would have made her take longer. She woke up about 7:30 to get herself ready for her appointment, before going to her appointment she made herself a cup of coffee from the office coffee machine just so she didn't have to worry about getting hungry later. After finishing up her coffee, she left the office to go to her appointment, she left a note on her desk, the note read.

"Dr Mr Wright and Apollo, I left early to go to my doctors appointment to give myself plenty of time to get there, I'll meet you guys at the courthouse after my appointment. Please let the judge know when i will be there shortly after my appointment. I am going to leave you guys some coffee before I leave, I'm on my way to my doctors appointment. Athena."

Shortly after writing the note, Athena set out in her car to get to her doctors appointment, getting out of her car with crutches took some time but when she got herself to her doctor, she signed herself in. After waiting approximately ten minutes, a nurse called, "Athena cykes." So Athena got up using her crutches and went straight to the waiting room. The nurse took Athenas vitals and blood pressure and everything checked normal. After about another 20 minute wait, Athenas doctor showed up. The doctor said, "Hello Athena, I just checked all your stuff the nurse took earlier, the chart says you suffered an injury recently and you came to get the stitches off am I correct." Athena said, "That is correct." The doctor said, "It also says you got a tetanus shot as well, when did you get the tetanus shot." Athena said, "I got the tetanus shot last week when I was in the emergency room, it's a common treatment for people who cut themselves." The doctor said, "Well let's just see how the cut on your leg is doing." The doctor said, "Wow, it seems the cut on your leg healed really well, ok let's take those stitches out and then do an additional x-ray." Shortly after getting the stitches out, the doctor decided to take Athena to get an X-ray to see how her ankle was doing. In the X-ray room, the doctor turned the machine on, and when the doctor was done taking the X-ray she took the image into another room to see how it was. After waiting 30 more minutes, the results of the X-ray came back. The doctor said, "good news, there is no significant concerns in the ankle area, no blood clots or anything and it looks like it is healing at a normal pace." Athena then asked, "what is the bad news." The doctor said, "The bad news is there is still some bone fragment that is taking a little longer to heal from being immobile so it will take four weeks before I can do anything about taking the cast off, but I can put you in a walking cast in the meantime and you can still use the crutches as needed." Athena said, that is fine with me." Afterwards the doctor prescribed Athena some vitamins designed to heal the bone fragment faster and Athena was out the door to go to the courthouse.

When Athena got out of her doctor, she looked at the time and realized it was almost 10 am. Athena then got back in her car and went straight to the courthouse. After reaching the courthouse, Athena met up with Mr Wright and Apollo. Apollo said, "you made good timing there, we were worried we had to postpone another hour to give you time to get here." Athena said, "it's no problem, and did you guys get my note and also get your coffee." Apollo said, "what coffee, I didn't see any coffee." Phoenix said to Apollo, "Trucy must have drank the coffee that Athena left you, that's why you got confused." Apollo said, "so that is where my coffee went, it's okay I got some on the way here." Athena said, "sometimes I forgot Trucy drinks coffee." Phoenix said, "Its okay, she is a teenager, you can't stop a teenager from drinking coffee, it's a pleasure item at her age, it's normal at her age, in fact she had her first cup at 14 and didn't tell me until she asked me to make some, now she occasionally makes me some coffee."

After the talk, Athena told the bailiff an update, her doctor said that her ankle was healing well enough that she can stand up at the table now but she needed help getting up on the bench. She walked to her side of the bench with the crutches and shortly before the trial started, Phoenix gave Athena the paperwork and evidence she would need for the case. Just as the trial started, the judge asked Athena "why is there a crutch on the stand." Athena said, "I've been on crutches this past week." After the trial, Phoenix said to Athena, "you did a good job out there today." Athena said, "thank you boss." Apollo then asked Athena if her and Mr Wright wanted to go out for lunch before continuing the investigation it's my treat. Athena said, "I'm up for some lunch with you guys, I just gotta get my vitamins out of my backpack real quick when we get there." Phoenix said, "what vitamins." Athena said to her boss, "When I went to my appointment my doctor said there was a bone that was taking longer to heal so my doctor prescribed me a healing vitamin to take with meals." Phoenix said, "that's fine, I'll make sure you get the vitamin." Shortly afterwards, the threenlawyers left the courthouse, Trucy took the paperwork back to the office so the three lawyers could go out for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

After the trial ended for the day, the three lawyers decided to go out to lunch at the deli that Apollo suggested. While the three of them were eating lunch, Phoenix asked Athena, "how did your doctors appointment go." Athena said, "The doctor took out the stitches and he told me one of the bones I broke is taking a little longer to heal so I was prescribed some vitamins to help it heal and I also am in a walking cast so I can put slightly more weight as needed." Apollo asked, "How long do you need to wear the walking cast." Athena said, "I need to wear it for four weeks." Phoenix said, "Four weeks, that's unusual." Athena said, "Its doctors orders." When the three were ready to order, Athena ordered a salad, Apollo ordered a tuna sandwich and Phoenix ordered a bowl of soup.

When the three of them finished lunch, they went to the crime scene, Athena was a little hesitant on going by herself so she stayed close by to Phoenix and Apollo to investigate in case something happened. What she didn't know is that the scene was a lake and she forgot what happened last week, when she was in the emergency room, the doctor said she had to keep her cast dry so going into the lake was out of the question if Apollo or Phoenix fell in. Phoenix then told Athena, "are you okay." Athena said, "I think we should split up, I'll cover any areas without water in them because I forgot I have to keep my cast dry." Phoenix said, "No problem, I'll investigate the lake front while you and Apollo check the other areas and I'll let you know if anything comes up." While Apollo and Athena were investigating the front area, "There was a mysterious item that caught Athenas attention, it was a tape recorder. Suddenly widget said, "That looks unusual." Apollo thought, " I think we might be on to something." Athena then said, "I think you might be right, we should show this to Mr Wright." Before they were able to catch up to Mr Wright, Apollo fell down, and it took him a second to realize his shoe lace came loose. Athena asked Apollo are you okay. Apollo said, "Yes I'm fine, although my shoelace came undone." Athena tried to bend over to help him up but bending over took her a minute to do so she decided to let Apollo grab her hand instead to get up. After they found Mr Wright, Athena showed him the tape recorder she found to see if it was anything important. Mr Wright said, we may have to take it to the office to see. Apollo then said, "I think we covered everything, so let's head back."

As the crew was getting back to Athenas car to go to the office, they ran into Klavier. Klavier asked the three, "How are you three doing." Athena said, "Everything is going well." Klavier then asked Athena, "how are you feeling, how's the ankle doing." Athena told Klavier, "The ankle is healing nicely, also I like the care package you sent me last week." Klavier said, "Its no problem, I send them to anyone who I feel needs them, remember I'm close to everyone in both offices so it's my pleasure." Klavier asked Athena, "Are the crutches comfortable." Athena said, "It took a few days to get used to them, but my first two days I was in too much pain to pay attention, I've been on them for about a week now, but I will need them on and off for the next four weeks but I did get the stitches out so it will be easier to walk around now." After the conversation, Athena got into her car and drove Phoenix and Apollo back to the office.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning after the investigation, Athena drove herself early to go to the courthouse, it was the first time she was able to get dressed without worrying about the stitches, she began to think should she bring her crutches with her, until widget blurted, "don't forget your stuff." Athena then said, "ok widget." Knowing her boss would get upset if she forgot her crutches she opted to carry them with her while using the walking cast to try to walk on her bad ankle. It didn't take as long as before for Athena to get ready as it did the last week, but after ten minutes of getting ready Athena was on the way to the courthouse.

When Athena got to the courthouse, she ran into Phoenix and Apollo there, both of them asked Athena if she was ready for the trial to start. Athena said she was ready to start, however before the trial started, Simon came in and wanted to talk to Athena, Simon mentioned to Athena if her doctor knew she was doing this. Athena said to Simon, "My doctor knew that I have to stand up long periods that's why I have the walking cast now." Shortly after the two talked, Athena proceeded to go to her designated spot on the defense bench.

During the trial, Athena had an aha moment, the other day when she found the tape recorder, it turned out to be linked to the real perpetrator of the case, after a while, Athena asked to hear the contents of the tape recorder and it was discovered to be a threat to the defendant to the case. After the case ended, and the verdict was read, Athena tried to jump up and down but Apollo said to Athena, "That's probably a bad idea right now, remember you shouldn't do too much jumping, here let me get your crutches for you." Athena said, "Thanks Apollo, sometimes I forget I still have the ankle injury." Phoenix said, "That's okay Athena, you still have a few weeks left, I'll make sure to take care of calling for you to go back a little closer to the next appointment." Athena said, "Thanks boss, and I'm gonna go get some lunch then go back to the office, I'll meet you guys there." After everyone else left, Athena got her crutches and went off back to the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Today marked the two week mark since Athena suffered her injury in the office. This was the first time she thought she could go out without her crutches, but when she was about to go out the door, Apollo had called Athenas phone to ask her if she had her crutches. Athena then said to Apollo, "Apollo, remember the doctor said I had to try to put some slight weight on one of the affected bones, I'll be fine without the crutches besides I need to get used to walking without them to get ready for the physical therapist." Apollo then said to Athena, "Listen it's Mr Wrights rules, you can't just risk re injuring yourself, you already came close once." Athena said to Apollo, "As long as I'm careful and don't do anything stupid or crazy I should be okay without the crutches.

After getting off the phone with Apollo, Mr Wright came to Athenas apartment to check on her. Athena asked Mr Wright "why was Apollo acting so concerned on me using the crutches, he understands my doctor said I can put some weight on the ankle but he still wants me to use my crutches." Mr Wright then told Athena, "Apollo was afraid you would re injure yourself, remember two weeks ago, when we came back from the trial and we found the office a little bit disorganized and the blood was found on one of the equipment, since then he has shown nothing but concern for you Athena. He was afraid you were gonna do something stupid where you would reinjure yourself." Mr Wright then asked Athena, "Is this your first time breaking a bone or have you broken any before, as I mentioned before, Broken bones take a while to heal and they can also rebreak easily and it makes the injury last longer, I've had a lot of broken bones growing up." Athena said, "Thanks boss and this is actually not my first time breaking a bone, it's actually my third time, I broke this same ankle before and also broke a wrist when I was in Europe." Just then, Mr Wright said, "No matter Apollo got concerned about it, he must have known you had broken the same ankle once before and got concerned that you would rebreak it." Athena said, but I didn't know any of you guys last time I broke a bone, remember my last ankle injury I had was when I was living with extended family so I had family around." Mr Wright then mentioned to Athena, "Listen I'm not a medical expert but I have to agree with your doctor, Apollo should not have made you go out without the crutches. In fact I'll let you try to walk on the cast when you feel the need to as long as you stay safe and careful, you can carry the crutches in case you need them, but you really should try to walk on your walking cast to get used to it before you receive physical therapy." Athena said, "Thanks boss, and can you make a call to my doctor as well as to the physical therapist so I can get started shortly after getting the cast off, I'm supposed to get the cast off in a few weeks." Mr Wright then said, "sure thing Athena, I'll call both of them later."


	12. Chapter 12

After Athena talked to her boss to ask him to help her set up an appointment with her doctor as well as the physical therapist, Athena decided to go over to the office. When she was on her way there, she ran into Apollo. Apollo asked Athena, "Why do you not have the crutches with you, shouldn't you have them with you." Athena said to Apollo, "Apollo, my doctor said I don't need to use my crutches full time anymore, you have to understand that." Apollo then reminded Athena, "You should still keep them on you just in case you need them." Athena then said back to Apollo, "Apollo, I appreciate the concern but you have to remember I'm taking my doctors advice with the healing, remember a few weeks ago, I was struggling to walk without the crutches, now I'd prefer to walk on it more but I do keep the crutches on me in case I need them. Remember my doctor said my ankle is healing nicely enough that I can walk almost exclusively without crutches now but I do keep them on me, I've had the crutches almost three weeks now." Apollo then asked Athena, "How long do you have to wait until your next doctors appointment." Athena said, "I'm going a week from Thursday, my plan is to spend next Wednesday overnight here so I can get to my appointment then take a few days off to get started on physical therapy."

After Athena and Apollo finished talking, Phoenix came in to talk to Athena. Phoenix asked Athena, "Are you planning to take on any cases for the rest of the time before your appointment." Athena said, "I'll try to take on any cases up until the Tuesday before my appointment, I plan to spend the night Wednesday to get to my appointment and need a few days to get started on physical therapy but I'll be back the following Monday if everything goes well." Athena asked Phoenix, "if it's okay with you, would you accompany me to the appointment so you can talk to the therapist after the appointment, we can let Apollo take on any cases that day." Phoenix said, "I don't know if Apollo is ready to take on any cases without assistance yet but we can ask him." After the conversation, Phoenix wanted to talk to Apollo in private to discuss something. Phoenix asked Apollo, "Athena asked me to accompany her to her doctors appointment next week are you gonna be okay taking on any cases that day by yourself." Apollo said back to Phoenix, "I was going to accompany Athena to her appointment but I guess I'll be okay with you taking her, although I could try to ask Simon so we can both be there if there are any concerns, Athena would want Simon to accompany her, unless we can find a way to work around trucys schedule."

After the conversation, Trucy came into the office, Trucy was asking what was going on. Phoenix said to Trucy, "Trucy sweetie, we have a bit of an issue that we need to discuss, you see Athena has a doctors appointment next Thursday to get her cast taken off but she wants someone to accompany her, do you know what your schedule is like that day." Trucy said, "I have to see what is going on that day but my semester ends Wednesday so I can accompany Athena if she needs help but I don't know if I'm old enough to be a medical guardian but I can talk with Athena about what she wants before then." Phoenix then said to Trucy, "Thank you sweetie, I'll call the prosecutor office real quick to see if Simon is there to help you guys out if you need help and I'll remind him of the appointment." After everyone finished the arrangements the crew went their separate ways.


	13. Chapter 13

Athena took on her normal cases for the next week, she had been busy with the court cases until the Tuesday before her appointment as she had planned. The following Wednesday she came in late to prepare herself for her appointment and for spending the night at the agency, but by Thursday morning, Simon came to the agency early to get her ready for her appointment, there were no cases going on that day so Simon had free time to get Athena to her doctors appointment.

After Athena signed in to see the doctor, Simon asked Athena, "You must be feeling nervous for the idea of possibly getting your cast off right." Athena said, "Slightly yes but I do need to get it off to start physical therapy, my boss called the physical therapist to let him know when my appointment was so he could work with the doctor." Simon asked Athena, " How long will you be be needing physical therapy for." Athena said, "It depends on the progress made, I was in pretty good shape before my injury so it maybe two weeks, but I am taking three days off to focus on the therapy I am going to relearn."

After the conversation, an assistant called Athena over the intercom. When they got to the waiting room, Athenas doctor asked Athena," you are probably nervous to see if the bone healed enough to get the cast off am I right, well let's get an X-ray to see how it's healing." The doctor asked Simon, "We are going to get an X-ray are you going to be okay staying in the room while it's being done." Simon said to the doctor, "whatever needs to be done." After that, Athena walked with her doctor to the X-ray room. When the doctor asked Athena in the X-ray room if she was nervous, Athena said, "I'm a little nervous but I think it will be okay." After starting the machine, the doctor looked at Athenas ankle, and he noticed the bone he was concerned about had healed on its own. The doctor said after the X-ray, "it looks like you can get the cast off your ankle after all."

After getting back to the exam room, Simon held Athenas hand while Athena was getting her cast off. When the doctor used the saw to remove the cast. Widget remarked, "about time." After Athena got her cast removed, the doctor said to Athena, "That wasn't so bad was it." Athena remarked, "no it wasn't." A few minutes later, the doctor said to Athena, "you were very brave today. I'll go talk to the physical therapist now and let him know what is going on and we can start you on physical therapy."

After getting the therapist, Athenas doctor said," Ok I'll just let the therapist take over from here." During the therapy session, the therapist tried to bend Athenas ankle to loosen it then had Athena try to walk on her own without limping. It took a few minutes for Athena to do the basic things she had been instructed. After the day's therapy session was complete, Athena and Simon went back to Athenas apartment with a list of exercises for Athena to work on on her own.

The following Monday, Athena went back to the office for the first time since getting her cast off. Apollo asked Athena, "how did everything go, are you doing okay, was the doctor able to get the cast off." Athena said to Apollo, "Everything is going well, the therapy is going well, yes I did get the cast off." Just then, Phoenix came in and asked Athena if she wanted her ankle iced to relieve the soreness. Athena said to him, "no need for it, I still carry the backpack with the stuff I need for therapy.

After three weeks of physical therapy, Athena was finally back to her normal routine before her injury. It took her another week after finishing her therapy before she stopped carrying the backpack. On her first court case since getting her cast off, she noticed Klavier was prosecuting again. Klavier asked, "How are you feeling Freulian." Athena said, I'm doing a lot better, I'm able to walk on my own and recently got back swimming again for my first time in several months." Klavier said, "I had no idea you were a swimmer." Athena said, "Oh I've been swimming a long time, in fact Mr Wright even tried to ask me to teach him the other day how to swim."

After Klavier finished talking to Athena, court started for the day, Athena took her spot on the bench. The bailiff asked Athena how she was doing. Athena said, "everything is going well, I'm back to abnormal routine now and I'm able to focus on the trials again and I'm off the crutches now so I'm feeling good." After the trial, Klavier had to talk to Athena, he said to Athena, " You did a good job today." Athena said to him, "Thank you, I appreciate it." Just then Klavier asked Athena, "Listen do you want to go out for lunch." Athena said, "I appreciate the thought but I still have my lunch waiting in the office maybe another time." After the trial ended Athena went her seperate way back to the office.


End file.
